


Мы сразимся с тобой на закате

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур - медбрат в больнице. Мерлин - пациент под действием обезболивающих, который при виде Артура каждый раз пытается вызвать его на дуэль. Что бы это значило?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы сразимся с тобой на закате

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Duel At Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128550) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



Артур увернулся от тележки, доверху заполненной разнообразными лекарствами, и чересчур резко свернул за угол. Поэтому было не удивительно, что он врезался в Гвен. Он вовремя успел словить девушку за руки, чтобы она не упала, и рассмеялся, глядя на ее испуганное лицо.

— Извини, Гвен, — сказал он, улыбнувшись так заразительно, что той попросту пришлось улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Тебе бы сбавить обороты, — заметила она, шлепнув его по руке. — В коридорах запрещено бегать.

— Но мне же нужно работать работу!

— Кста-а-ати, — вдруг сказала Гвен со странной хитринкой в голосе, и Артур подозрительно прищурился. Она взяла его под руку и потащила за собой мимо сестринской в сторону реабилитационного отделения. — Тот парень из девятьсот третьей палаты до сих пор хочет с тобой подраться.

— Серьезно, что ли, — пробормотал Артур.

— Серьезней некуда, — кивнула Гвен. — И ведь что интересно, только с тобой. У него почему-то не возникает желания вызвать на дуэль меня, Фрейю или Уилла.

— Ну да, это только мне повезло с самым агрессивным пациентом в этой больнице.

— Он не агрессивный, — мотнула головой Гвен. — Просто он на обезболивающих, и потому не способен здраво мыслить. Он и двигается-то с трудом.

— И тем не менее он все равно хочет надрать мне задницу. А представь, что будет, когда действие лекарств закончится? Он же пырнет меня ножом из темного угла!

— Да ты прямо королева драмы.

— А ты, как я погляжу, слишком сильно наслаждаешься происходящим, — они свернули, и прямо по курсу Артур увидел палату номер девятьсот три.

— Ну, Гве-е-ен, — заныл он, растягивая ее имя и наплевав на то, что ведет себя как маленькая плаксивая девчонка.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — мелодично пропела Гвен. Артура бесило, когда она так делала.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я в курсе, милый.

— Если я умру от того, что он воткнет скальпель мне в спину, то знай: это полностью твоя вина!

— Все острые предметы мы убрали подальше от его койки. Честное слово.

— Это очень обнадеживает, большое спасибо.

На этом Гвен оставила его и устремилась в педиатрию, где вообще-то и должна была дежурить все это время. Скорее всего, она улизнула специально, чтобы помучить Артура. Это было в ее духе. Злобная, коварная Гвен. Артур встряхнулся и поправил форму, собираясь с духом. А потом налег на дверь.

Парнишка распластался на кровати в очень странной позе для человека, только что перенесшего удаление аппендикса. Для Артура было загадкой, как он умудрился уткнуться лицом в подушку, лежа при этом на спине. Тем не менее ему это удалось. Одеяло свисало с койки и волочилось по полу, а часть открыток с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления валялась в беспорядке на тумбочке. К счастью, ваза с цветами оставалась целой и невредимой.

Артур еще раз сверился с медкартой пациента. Мерлин Эмрис. Двадцать два года.

Темные волосы Мерлина пребывали в полнейшем беспорядке и смешно торчали во все стороны, напоминая воронье гнездо. Он пускал слюни на подушку, но в этом как раз не было ничего удивительного, учитывая прописанные медикаменты, бормотал что-то и дергался во сне. Артур не выдержал и прыснул. Тот казался очень милым, насколько это вообще было возможно в его незавидном положении.

Показатели Мерлина оставались в пределах нормы, и не было похоже, чтобы он мучился от боли, поэтому Артур просто поднял угол одеяла с пола, поправил его и, заботливо подоткнув со всех сторон, укрыл паренька. Мерлин пошевелился и медленно открыл глаза, сонно моргая. Увидев Артура, он тут же покачал головой и что-то сказал в подушку.

— Еще раз? — попросил Артур, склоняясь над ним.

На этот раз он услышал все очень отчетливо, хоть Мерлин и глотал буквы.

— Сразись со мной.

Артуру очень захотелось побиться головой о стену. Похоже, Мерлин пытался угрожающе нахмуриться, но вместо этого его физиономия приобрела надутый вид. Артур и хотел бы рассердиться, но при виде Мерлина у него совершенно не получалось этого сделать: тот походил на угрюмого котенка. Поэтому он лишь тщательней подоткнул одеяло, в очередной раз игнорируя брошенный вызов.

— Не сегодня, Мерлин, — сказал он уже в третий по счету раз. — Может быть, завтра, когда тебе станет лучше.

Ему пришлось подавить улыбку, потому что в ответ Мерлин пьяно кивнул — и тут же отключился.

Следующей, кто заговорил с ним о Мерлине, была Фрейя. Уилл в это время стоял за ее спиной, демонстративно закатывал глаза и вовсю угощался чипсами, явно добытыми незаконным путем.

— Со мной он вел себя очень приветливо, — сказала девушка. — Немножко не в себе, конечно, но он был вежливым и разговаривал до странности ласково. Спросил, умею ли я мурлыкать.

— А ты умеешь? — поинтересовался Уилл, пошло подмигивая.

— Меня для этого нужно погладить в правильном месте, — резко ответила она, и Уилл чуть не подавился чипсами. Фрейя демонстративно проигнорировала его задыхающийся кашель и повернулась к Артуру. — Интересно, что в тебе такого, что он заводится с полоборота?

Артур пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Но он не из робкого десятка, это точно: у парня только что вырезали орган, а он готов пуститься во все тяжкие.

— Рожа твоя кирпича просит, вот и весь секрет, — ввернул Уилл.

— Ага, только вот у него больше шансов надрать мне задницу, чем у тебя, — ответил Артур и, проходя мимо, ударил Уилла историей болезни в солнечное сплетение.

Когда Артур снова заглянул к Мерлину несколько часов спустя, тот все еще находился под действием лекарств, но уже не был таким сонным. Он сидел на кровати, опершись о подушки, и с любопытством разглядывал пульт управления, поднеся его к глазам. Он переключал каналы на телевизоре, но было видно, что наблюдение за процессом вдавливания кнопки в пульт интересует его куда больше, чем дневное телевиденье.

— Добрый день, Мерлин, — сказал Артур. — Мне нужно проверить твою повязку, если ты не против.

Мерлин медленно перевел на него расфокусированный взгляд и моргнул. Артур отобрал у него пульт и положил на тумбочку, а затем откинул одеяло и больничную сорочку Мерлина, чтобы тщательно осмотреть его живот. Мерлин не сопротивлялся, очевидно, он все еще пытался сообразить, кто Артур вообще такой. Но когда ему это удалось, он радостно замычал.

— Ты! — сказал он, пытаясь указать на Артура пальцем, но ему удалось лишь ткнуть тому в плечо. — Ты тот медбрат!

— Да, это я, — ответил Артур. — Один из многих медбратьев этой больницы.

— Ты тот красивый медбрат, — уточнил Мерлин.

Артур удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Ну, раз ты так считаешь, — сказал он, пытаясь подавить смех. Мерлин косился на него с выражением крайнего напряжения на лице. Артур выжидал, пока он наконец выскажет то, что так усердно сейчас обдумывал.

— Сразись со мной, — это было все, что он в итоге услышал.

Артуру пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Мерлин выглядел таким решительным с этим его выпяченным подбородком и прищуренными глазами, но боже, он ведь был под кайфом!

— Да я тебя одной левой.

— А мне и левой не надо, — ответил Мерлин.

— Это же бессмыслица какая-то, — заметил Артур, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Мерлин снова попытался указать на него пальцем, но на этот раз ткнул ему прямо в щеку.

— Красивый, — задумчиво проговорил он.

А потом опять:

— Сразись со мной!

— Может, чуть позже, — ответил Артур, тихо рассмеявшись, — после того, как я посмотрю на твои бинты. Хорошо?

Мерлин пробормотал что-то, похожее на согласие, но уснул прежде, чем Артур закончил осмотр. С восхищенной улыбкой тот немножко полюбовался на похрапывающего Мерлина, а затем продолжил свой обход.

Заглянув к Мерлину в третий раз, Артур увидел темноволосую женщину, сидящую на стуле у кровати. Мерлин все еще спал, но ее это совершенно не смущало. Когда Артур вошел в палату, она подняла голову и улыбнулась ему.

— Вы, должно быть, Артур? Фрейя говорила, что вы скоро зайдете.

Артур улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да, это я. А вы мама Мерлина, верно? Хунит?

Хунит кивнула. Артур рассказал ей о ходе выздоровления Мерлина и заверил, что все идет по плану. Скорее всего, уже через день или два его выпишут, и он сможет вернуться домой. Она, в свою очередь, тепло поблагодарила его и предложила взять печенье из железной коробочки, которую принесла с собой. Нужно ли говорить, что Артур с удовольствием угостился.

Он потянулся к Мерлину, чтобы снова проверить повязку, пытаясь не разбудить его неосторожным движением, но тот пробормотал что-то и попытался оттолкнуть его руки.

— Мерлин, это я, — сказал Артур. — Просто хочу взглянуть на твой живот.

— Артур, — прошептал Мерлин, поворачиваясь к нему. Слабым движением он ткнул пальцем в воздух, не потрудившись даже открыть глаза. — Сразись со мной.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Так, ладно, Мерлин. Я сражусь с тобой завтра. Назначаю тебе дуэль на закате. Как ты на это смотришь?

Мерлин кивнул и впервые ему улыбнулся. Артур поднял взгляд и увидел, что Хунит буквально трясется от смеха, прикрыв рот рукой. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, а мать Мерлина в ответ лишь покачала головой и прижала палец к губам. Артур вернулся к осмотру, а когда закончил, Хунит последовала за ним в коридор.

— Давненько я не видела, чтобы Мерлин так делал, — сказала она, как только они оказались за дверью и смогли разговаривать свободно, не боясь разбудить ее сына.

— Он весь день это говорит, — пожаловался Артур, рассмеявшись вместе с ней. — Причем только мне. Что это вообще значит?

— Это он тебя так «за косички дергает», — пояснила она с хитринкой во взгляде. — Ты ему очень нравишься.

— Но он же хочет со мной подраться.

— Поцеловать тебя, вот чего он хочет на самом деле, — уверенно ответила Хунит, и Артур недоверчиво на нее уставился.

— И каким же образом это трансформировалось в вызов на дуэль? — спросил он.

— Когда Мерлин был маленький, он не понимал, что мальчикам можно интересоваться другими мальчиками, — пояснила Хунит. — Поэтому, когда ему нравился кто-то, он просто не знал, что с этим делать. Мальчишки не должны были нравиться друг другу, они должны были устраивать потасовки. По крайней мере, так он думал. Поэтому он попросту ввязывался с ними в драки. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды я не спросила его, почему он захотел причинить боль Мордреду и что тот сделал такого, чтобы настолько рассердить Мерлина. А Мерлин ответил, что на самом деле он не хотел бить Мордреда. На самом деле он хотел его поцеловать, но думал, что нельзя.

Хунит мягко улыбнулась Артуру и добавила:

— После этого мы, конечно, сели и поговорили. И он разобрался в себе.

— Значит, Мерлин хочет поцеловать меня, но думает, что нельзя? — спросил Артур, чувствуя, как его щеки заливает румянец.

— Надеюсь, это не причинило тебе неудобств, — обеспокоенно нахмурилась Хунит.

— Что вы, — ответил Артур, мотнув головой.

— Вовсе нет. Это… — он замялся, — я бы даже сказал, что это очаровательно.

Хунит потрепала его по щеке и пошла обратно к сыну, а Артур остался стоять в коридоре, улыбаясь, пока на него не налетел торопящийся куда-то пациент.

Он не виделся с Мерлином до своей следующей смены. К моменту, когда он наконец добрался до его палаты, Мерлин был в полном сознании, а действие лекарств почти закончилось. На этот раз, как только он увидел вошедшего Артура, его лицо и уши приобрели ярко-красный оттенок. Он тут же перекатился на кровати и зарылся лицом в подушку, лишь бы не смотреть медбрату в глаза.

— Добрый вечер, Мерлин, — радостно поздоровался Артур.

— Уходи, — невнятно промычал тот. — Мерлина здесь нет. Он умер от смущения.

— Надо же, какая жалость, — ответил Артур, втаскивая за собой в палату тележку. — Мертвецы не могут оценить вкус желе.

— Я не хочу желе. Я же умер, помнишь?

— Ты все еще настроен сразиться со мной на закате? — поинтересовался Артур, а Мерлин в ответ страдальчески застонал, из-за чего медбрату пришлось прикрыть рот кулаком, лишь бы не рассмеяться.

— Ой, заткнись, — сказал Мерлин. — Я знаю, что мама тебе все рассказала, несносный ты болван.

— Ну, по правде говоря, ты и так уже называл меня красивым, — заметил Артур. — Дважды. Так что я бы, наверное, и сам догадался, что к чему.

Мерлин вытащил подушку из-под щеки, и попытался полностью накрыть ею голову, но Артур выхватил ее из его рук.

— Давай вставай. Тебе нужно поесть, даже если ты мертвец.

Мерлин пробормотал что-то, но все же перевернулся и сел прямо, двигаясь при этом куда осторожней, чем раньше, когда все еще был под действием обезболивающих. Очаровательный румянец так и не сошел с его лица. Артур подал ему желе и, пока Мерлин молча ел, прибрался в палате и проверил показатели на мониторах.

Прежде чем уйти, Артур положил перед Мерлином салфетку с написанным на ней номером телефона. Мерлин с удивлением уставился на нее.

Ослепительно улыбаясь, Артур прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Позвони мне как-нибудь, если все еще хочешь сразиться.

Мерлин снова покраснел как маков цвет, но губы его тронула улыбка.

— Ты серьезно?

— Совершенно.

Заканчивая обход, Артур насвистывал себе под нос. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Уилл не попытался запихнуть ему в рот бинт, лишь бы он заткнулся.

Но даже это не испортило ему настроения.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
